Power supplies often have transient voltage events that can cause significant damage to an electronic device receiving power from the power supply. While most devices include overvoltage transient protection circuits (e.g., electrostatic discharge circuits (ESD), ground fault tolerant circuits, etc.), undervoltage transient events often go undetected and unmanaged. For example, an undervoltage transient event may occur when a power connector, jack, or adapter is initially attached to and/or detached from the electronic device. During the undervoltage transient event, large currents may begin to flow through the device, and the overvoltage transient protection circuit, the electronic device, or both may be damaged in the process.